Indicia readers, such as barcode scanners, are typically configured to acquire information from indicia and then decode that information for use in data systems. Indicia-reading systems may embrace various kinds of devices used to read indicia, including handheld barcode scanners.
Indicia-reading systems, such as handheld barcode scanners, can be optimized through the application of human factors and ergonomics. Generally speaking, human factors and ergonomics is a discipline that focuses on those variables that affect the performance of individuals using devices. The discipline is applied to achieve highly usable devices.
If a device, such as a handheld bar code scanner, is not designed to achieve high usability in its environment, then errors and delays can occur, even during operation by skilled users. A device with a high level of usability accommodates users with a wide range of skill levels working under variable conditions, is less prone to user error, and requires less user training.
As one example, in battery powered devices it is desirable to be able to remove the battery for replacement or recharging. In the case of handheld scanning devices, for instance, an end cap may lock a battery in place when it is secured within the handle portion of the handheld scanner's housing, and the end cap may be removed in order to access the battery compartment and remove, recharge, and/or replace the battery when the device is not in use.
During use of a hand held scanner, or a similar battery powered device, the device is often jostled such that the battery is subject to motion within the battery compartment. As a result, if a conventional fastener (e.g., a conventional screw) is used to secure the end cap, over time the jostling of the device may loosen the fastener securing the end cap. Accordingly, the use of conventional fasteners that are easily removable creates problems because the ability to properly secure the end cap is dependent upon proper torque being applied to prevent the end cap from loosening. In this regard, the strength of the operator may have a significant impact on the ability for the fastener to remain secure during use.
Therefore, a need exists for improved devices and for securing an end cap of a handheld battery powered device, such as a handheld scanner, to the battery compartment of the device so that the end cap will not become unsecured during use. More particularly, there exists a need for a highly usable device that locks a battery compartment in place when it is secured within the handle portion of a handheld battery powered device such as a handheld indicia reader (e.g., a handheld scanner).